


【中译Translation】太阳与群星The Sun and the Other Stars

by HanniBeliever



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, 哈哈, 布莱恩·富勒曾经说过汉尼拔有着对死亡的诗意沉思, 我把这句话记在心里, 跳崖后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 在他们跳崖之后，汉尼拔徘徊在他的过去，现在，和未来…到处都发现了威尔的影子。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	【中译Translation】太阳与群星The Sun and the Other Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun and the Other Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717599) by [Magical_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Destiny/pseuds/Magical_Destiny). 



> 作者的话：我在很久以前就写了这篇文章，并把它提交给了精彩的Ravage文集!然后我搬到一个新的大陆，因为分心没有上传它…总之，长话短说，现在有一场大疫情，我染上了乡愁，我想到了我的fic，并最终上传了它。我希望不久后的将来，这个提到疫情的note将成为遥远的记忆。在那之前，我希望这篇文章和Ravage文集能成为我们心灵暂时安息的一个安全、平和的地方。如果你有文集，这篇文章在第389页。

我走过我们人生的一半旅程，

却又步入一片幽暗的森林，

这是因为我迷失了正确的路径。

啊！这森林是多么荒野，多么险恶，多么举步维艰！

道出这景象又是多么困难！

现在想起也仍会毛骨悚然，

尽管这痛苦的煎熬不如丧命那么悲惨；

但是要谈到我在那里如何逢凶化吉而脱险，

——地狱:第一章，但丁·阿利吉耶里

远远的，米莎笑了。她被雪花染就的白发和白大衣与雪地融为一体。她蹦蹦跳跳地，弯下腰去捡了一些雪块，但是抓不住;雪球碎了，从她手套的指缝滑落了下来。但她仍然还笑着。

汉尼拔远远地看着。这场景明亮而生动，米莎的笑声像银器一样叮当作响，与她的嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声和近乎寂静飘落的雪花和谐地融合在一起。呼出的水汽仿佛在她周围形成了一个光环。这个画面不是现实，也不完全是记忆。这是一种精神上的放纵，而汉尼拔一直渴望着放纵自己。他伸出手为米莎收集雪块——

——他的手指插进寒冷的冰雪中，蜷缩起来。

那一瞬间，米莎的白大衣和染上雪的头发闪烁着，就像远处黑暗中的一根蜡烛。他想，她真可爱。然后他睁开眼睛，她消失了。

他身处的地方不是家，当然。他不记得自己身在何处，在黑暗中浑身冰凉地躺着，他想到的是最后一次见到家时的情景:被冬日笼罩，光秃秃的树枝像骨头一样抓挠着平坦的白色天空。伸手去够，妄想触及，却什么都抓不到。

“汉尼拔?”

这个问句中回荡着恐惧。也许是畏惧得到答案。或者根本没有答案。汉尼拔立刻辨别出了这种激烈而困惑的语气。

“威尔。”

他的又闭上了双眼。眼睑后面的黑暗变得浓重而温暖。

那是几十年前的事了，但在汉尼拔的脑海中依然清晰:木板抓扯着他的裤子，绳子摩擦着他的手掌，滑轮声在他的耳边哀鸣。

你看见了吗，汉尼拔?

他朝前探寻，用手电照着地面和石头，这些石头被岁月磨得坚实而光滑，他在寻找褪色泛黄的信件。他的父亲经常向他讲述这座以莱克特的名字命名的城堡的中世纪历史。每个房间都有悲剧、死亡或鬼魂的血腥故事。地下密牢是所有房间中最可怕的地方，是地窖最深处的一口深井，井底有古老的骸骨。汉尼拔多年来一直想亲眼见证这一切。父亲一直等到他足够大，能稳住滑车并且不掉下来，才同意了。

汉尼拔在死寂中探索着，手电在密牢的石壁侧面拖出一个光圈。也许是他涉猎得还不够深。也可能是那些囚犯们没能到达——

啊。在那里。

那是刻在石头上的一个词。刻痕笔划不均匀，深度不一;汉尼拔想知道这是用了什么工具，花了多长时间写成的。没有灯光，完成这项工作一定很困难。而没有希望就更难了。手电筒的流光洒进了深浅不一的凹槽，照亮了每个字母的边缘。

pourquoi（为什么）

“这是什么意思?”一个声音在他身边问道。

汉尼拔转过头，当目光触及威尔时并不感到惊讶。他们一同悬空在漆黑一片的地底。

“为什么,”汉尼拔回答。“这意味着‘为什么’。”

你看见了吗，汉尼拔?父亲的声音从天边传来。

汉尼拔几乎能从脚下无边无际的黑暗中听到囚犯们的哭泣声，像一层面纱从时间中渗透出来。在地底深处，威尔对他微笑。

汉尼拔的眼睛再次睁开。他趴着，脸半埋在冰冷的沙子里。当视线完全清晰时，他发现威尔的脸紧挨着自己的脸。威尔的眼睛也大睁着，对着星空缓缓地眨眼。汉尼拔腾出一只胳膊，扣住沙地把自己的身体往前拉。当子弹造成的伤口擦过地面时，血流不止的豁口处就像燃烧了起来，汉尼拔的视线也会闪过耀眼的白光。

他睁开眼睛，看到了温暖和柔软。白色的床单反射从开着的窗户射进来的明亮的阳光。威尔的心跳声虽然低沉，但却很稳定。他们的身体松散地纠缠在一起，这是长期习惯使然的结果。威尔开口时，他的呼吸拂动了一缕散下的头发。

“早上好，”他说。“我以为你永远不会醒来。”

汉尼拔没有回答。他的时间感和记忆在梦境中变得模糊，但温暖的拥抱压倒了他的困惑。他紧紧地抱着威尔，他很高兴威尔允许他这么做——威尔同样抱紧他时，他更加心满意足。

“汉尼拔?“威尔问，他的声音听起来有藏不住的笑意。

一个想法从汉尼拔混乱的头脑中清晰地浮现出来。在这样的生活中，他在这一刻突然明白了，他会常常枕着威尔的胸膛醒来，一只耳朵听着他的声音，另一只耳朵听着他的心跳。近在身旁，他们两人都不会因此受伤。

“威尔，”他回答，闭上眼睛，紧紧地抓住他。

“汉尼拔，”威尔的声音又一次传来，这次是粗重的，像脉搏被推到了边缘。

海滩，寒冷，沙子——还有威尔。汉尼拔的回忆讲述着。他的胸腔中有个痛苦的心结;尽管他试了一次又一次，但还是解不开。

“我想知道，”汉尼拔说，但他喘不过气来，踉跄地咳出了海水。他挣扎着，舌尖尝着血和盐的味道。威尔仰面躺着，神情严肃地望着他，在苍白的月光下，他的脸色苍白得像将死之人。

“你想知道什么?”他在汉尼拔能够再次呼吸时问道，脸上的伤口随着每个字的吐出时时刻刻被牵扯出钝痛。

”为什么上帝理所当然地从我身上夺走了一切。我爱的一切。“月光下，威尔的眼中随着汉尼拔的话噙满了泪水。“威尔，你觉得这合乎逻辑吗?”这是神意吗?”

“我不知道。你呢？你是不是一直存心要把我的一切都夺走?”

汉尼拔说不出话;威尔泪如雨下，脸颊上的血痕被划出了银色的痕迹。

“现在都结束了，”威尔低声说。“我们会死去。终于。”他闭上眼睛，双手在地上抽搐着。汉尼拔渴望能抱起到他，把他带离海滩，带走他眼中的伤痛和无法弥补的悲哀，但他的身体颤抖着，无能为力。他设法伸出一只胳膊，把手放在威尔身旁。

“我曾经在儿时差点冻死，”汉尼拔说，他的声音依然沙哑。“我在暴风雪中离开家，迷路了。那时我什么也看不见，什么都感觉不到。最后奄奄一息。”

威尔没有睁开眼睛，但他的眉头皱了皱。“你为什么没死呢?”

“我听到家人们在呼唤我，我就跟随着他们的声音。威尔，我遇见在你的许久之前就迷失了。”

泪水洗净了威尔脸上的血迹，他的呼吸颤抖着。汉尼拔握住他的手，没有被推开。

“我好奇死亡会是什么样子，”汉尼拔用麻木的手指扣住威尔的手，喃喃自语道。

威尔的睁开眼，在半明半暗的光线中闪着黯淡的光芒。“你想知道吗?”

这句话可以是一个威胁，一个玩笑，一个直截了当的声明。但威尔的声音和眼神使它成为一个真诚的疑问和邀请，痛苦而真诚。

“你想要我伴你同去吗?”

威尔微笑，鲜血从他的嘴唇和面颊上流下。“没有你，就不会有天堂，也不会有地狱。”汉尼拔使劲往前拉自己残破的身躯，把头轻轻靠在威尔的胸口上。他的心跳太快，也太微弱;他的呼吸急促而粗重。汉尼拔配合着他的气息。如果可能的话，他会使彼此的心跳同步。

“毕竟上帝没有把我带走，”威尔发出沙哑得刺耳的声音。他的眼睛眨了眨就闭上了。

汉尼拔怀疑自己是否错怪了万能的上帝。他抓住威尔的手，闭上眼睛，任由血如泉涌。

***

也只有在这闪光中，我心灵的宿愿才得以完成。

谈到这里，在运用那高度的想象力方面，已是力尽词穷；

但是，那爱却早已把我的欲望和意愿移转，

犹如车轮被均匀地推动，

正是这爱推动太阳和群星。

——天堂篇:第三十三章，但丁·阿利吉耶里

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：当我在策划和写这篇小说的时候，我听着The Fountain的音乐，思考了很多关于爱、时间和死亡的问题，以及它们是否能够超越彼此。我想通过这个fic，我非常坚定地认为答案是YES lol。我为了安全把主要角色标记为死亡，但这个死亡并不确定，所以可以自由想象他们两个一起穿过隔阂或者走进一个更有形的日落。不管怎样，他们是100%在一起的。我敢肯定《汉尼拔》会把这两个版本都归为大团圆结局。；）
> 
> 我很久没写过或发过任何有关《汉尼拔》的东西了!我想念《汉尼拔》的fandom和Fic!给你所有的电子拥抱，希望你们安全和健康。< 3
> 
> 译者：作者你太可爱啦！居然是个在学中文的外国太太，加油！  
> 这篇同人有点小虐的感觉，我最近好像特别喜欢被虐233


End file.
